Video Collection International
Video Collection International that have been released by Video Collection International Ltd. 1995-2005 Logo: In front of a black background, there is a grey wire frame globe, a bright light emitting godrays in the top left of the screen and some gray mist below, and in front of those, a metal object flips in, along with a red sphere. This is later revealed to be the "C'" in "'VCI", which flips around as it zooms out (with the sphere in the center). The letters "V'" and "'I" would later spin in and arrange themselves vertically. Variants: *There are 2 DVD variants. **The DVD logo, which is also metallic, forms in the top right of the screen. This variant appears in a 16:9 ratio and mainly appears on widescreen DVDs. **The VCI text fades out, the light glows and the DVD logo fades in. This variant appears in a 4:3 ratio and appears mainly on fullscreen DVDs (some widescreen DVDs though, use this variant despite the logo remaining in fullscreen) *On Sindy the Fairy Princess, after the logo ends, everything except the VCI text fades to black and the text moves to the left on the screen. The Optical Image logo fades into the right side and the word 'Presents' appear. FX/SFX: Very good computer animation that still holds up very well today. Music/Sounds: A synth chime theme is heard alongside some whooshing sounds, with mechanical sounds for the VCI text arranging. Near the end, there are two deep synth notes, ending with a clang and a final chime. Availability: Common. Can be seen on the start and end of many releases from this time, including Phoenix Nights and later Thomas The Tank Engine releases, among others. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The music might scare some, but it's at least a favorite among many. Releases *GV 0034 - Helpful Titch *GV 0091 - Sooty & Co. - An Izzy Wizzy Christmas *TV 8199 - The Very Best of Benny Hill - Clown King of Comedy *TV 8204 - The BFG (1995) *TV 8275 - Men Behaving Badly - Jingle B***s! *TV 8277 - Merry Christmas Mr. Bean *VC 1362 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Rock 'n' Roll and Other Stories *VC 1401 - Rosie and Jim - Bouncy Castles and Other Stories *VC 1402 - Rosie and Jim - The Disappearing Sausages and Other Stories *VC 1403 - Brum - The Little Drummer Boy and Other Stories *VC 1404 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Your Favourite Story Collection *VC 1405 - Tots Video - ABC *VC 1406 - *VC 1407 - Mega Machines - Police Go! *VC 1408 - *VC 1409 - Rosie and Jim - Soapy Duck and Other Stories *VC 1410 - *VC 1411 - Tots Video - Animal Adventures *VC 1412 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Story and Song Collection *VC 1413 - Tell the Time with Nursery Play Rhymes *VC 1414 - Sooty - Sooty's Elastic Tricks and Other Stories *VC 1415 - Rosie and Jim - Acrobats and Other Stories *VC 1416 - *VC 1417 - Rosie and Jim - On Safari and Other Stories *VC 1418 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection *VC 1419 - Sooty - Speedy Sweep and Other Stories *VC 1420 - Tots Video - Fun with French *VC 1421 - Fourways Farm - 4 Seasons and Other Stories *VC 1422 - *VC 1423 - Tots Video - ABC (1997 Re-Release) *VC 1424 - *VC 1425 - Sky Dancers - The Sky's the Limit and 2 Other Episodes *VC 1426 - Dragon Flyz - Dragon Dawn and 2 Other Stories *VC 1427 - Tots Video - Animal Adventures (1997 Re-Release) *VC 1428 - Tots Video - 123 *VC 1429 - *VC 1430 - *VC 1431 - *VC 1432 - *VC 1433 - *VC 1434 - *VC 1435 - *VC 1436 - *VC 1437 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Playtime *VC 1438 - My Best Ever Nursery Play Rhymes *VC 1439 - My Big Rosie and Jim - Chugging Along on the Old Ragdoll *VC 1440 - Children's Playschool Favourites *VC 1441 - My Bumper Sooty - Little Shop of Mischief *VC 1442 - Sky Dancers - Getting the Story/Lonely Heart/Dance, Jade, Dance *VC 1443 - Dragon Flyz - Son of Dread/Crystal Fire/The Defector *VC 1444 - My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs *VC 1445 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Chases, Races and Runaways *VC 1446 - Highlander: The Animated Series - Volume One *VC 1447 - Highlander: The Animated Series - Volume Two *VC 1448 - Dragon Flyz - There Can Be Only One/Cifex/Into Hell's Gate *VC 1449 - Sky Dancers - Love Lost, Love Found/Time and Again/The Alliance *VC 1450 - Highlander: The Animated Series - Volume Three *VC 1451 - *VC 1452 - Highlander: The Animated Series - Volume Four *VC 1453 - Sky Dancers - Where's My Body?/Slam Bang/Treasure Cloud *VC 1454 - *VC 1455 - *VC 1456 - Dragon Flyz - Lost Eden/The Mount Alayas/Dark Dramen *VC 1457 - *VC 1458 - *VC 1459 - *VC 1460 - *VC 1461 - *VC 1462 - *VC 1463 - *VC 1464 - *VC 1465 - *VC 1466 - *VC 1467 - *VC 1468 - *VC 1469 - *VC 1470 - *VC 1471 - *VC 1472 - *VC 1473 - *VC 1474 - *VC 1475 - *VC 1476 - *VC 1477 - *VC 1478 - *VC 1479 - *VC 1480 - *VC 1481 - *VC 1482 - *VC 1483 - *VC 1484 - *VC 1485 - *VC 1486 - *VC 1487 - *VC 1488 - *VC 1489 - *VC 1490 - Teddy Rhyme Time - Adventures in Nursery Rhyme Land *VC 1491 - Roger and the Rottentrolls - A Complete Set of Adventures *VC 1492 - Rosie and Jim - Spring Cleaning *VC 1493 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Biggest Party Video Ever! *VC 1494 - Brum - Biggest Party Video *VC 1495 - *VC 1496 - *VC 1497 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Complete 1st Series *VC 1498 - Rosie and Jim - Splish Splash Splosh *VC 1499 - My Classic Nursery Rhyme Collection *VC 1500 - *VC 1501 - *VC 1502 - *VC 1503 - *VC 1504 - *VC 1505 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Spooks and Surprises *VC 1506 - *VC 1507 - *VC 1508 - *VC 1509 - *VC 1510 - *VC 1511 - *VC 1512 - *VC 1513 - *VC 1514 - *VC 1515 - Category:Logos and Idents Category:1990's VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Children's Videos from V.C.I. Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I.